1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to retaining a screen frame assembly in a window, more particularly to a corner bracket used in constructing a standard screen frame, in which the bracket is designed for retaining the screen frame assembly in a window by latching it in the window frame.
It is common in the manufacture of a window screen frame assembly, to insert two legs of a 90 degree angle corner bracket, into adjacent ends of hollow frame bars which comprise the four sides of the frame.
One example of the manufacture is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,478, patented by Anderson, Mar. 26, 1985. The description may be found at column 14 line 43 through column 15, line 9, as it applies to FIGS. 29-34 of that patent.
In the present invention, the corner bracket has a pair of crossed tracks and a track-engaging, sliding, frame retainer latch bolt, and the window frame which is to receive the screen is adapted for receiving the front end of the latch bolt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 410,217 patented Sep. 3, 1889 by D. Stone describes a screen frame having a corner-piece with a tubular opening in one of its arms. The tubular opening is provided with a bolt that is thrown out by a coiled spring behind the bolt within the tube. A stem projecting up through a slot in the corner-piece is topped off by a finger piece for drawing the bolt back into the tubular opening against the spring tension. The window frame molding includes sockets for receiving the front end of the bolt at various heights along the window frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,238,854 patented by W. Watson, Sep. 4, 1917, describes a screen frame corner-piece having a tubular barrel in one of its two legs. The tubular barrel is provided with a bolt that is thrown out by a coiled spring behind it, within the tube. The rear end of the bolt has a rod extension that passes through the center of the spring and extends through an opening in the tube behind the spring. The portion of the rod beyond the tube is pivotally attached to a finger lever that is pivotally attached to, and passes through, the frame rail in which the first leg is located. Pulling on the lever draws the bolt back into the barrel against the spring tension.